


Uniquely Intriguing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco is intriguing, Harry is hooked, Hermione is puzzled.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uniquely Intriguing

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is intriguing, Harry is hooked, Hermione is puzzled.

**Title:** Uniquely Intriguing  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R overall  
 **Word count:** 100 x 3  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #130: Intriguing  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Draco is intriguing, Harry is hooked, Hermione is puzzled.

  
~

Uniquely Intriguing

~

“He’s doing it again,” Harry muttered, staring at the dance floor.

“Who’s doing what?” Ron asked.

“Draco’s dancing,” Hermione said, smirking.

Ignoring them, Harry approached Draco, who was gyrating those intriguing hips. Harry began dancing in counterpoint.

Draco didn’t hesitate. Stepping close, he pulled Harry into a sensual grind.

Harry moaned as Draco’s erection brushed against him.

“You’re hard,” Draco panted.

“So’re you,” Harry gasped back.

Draco smirked. “Always knew this was sexual tension. So, what’ll we do about it?”

Harry simply dragged Draco towards the door. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours.”

Unbearably aroused, Harry Apparated them to his bed.

~

Harry rested his forehead in the centre of Draco’s back even as he pounded into him. This was their third time that night; something about the arch of Draco’s back, the intriguing gyration of his hips kept Harry returning for more.

Seconds later, Draco growled, his inner muscles ripping Harry’s orgasm from him. Both shouting, they collapsed together.

“Bet your friends were shocked,” Draco whispered minutes later.

“You really want to talk about them right now?” Harry asked.

“I suppose not.” Draco shifted. “I should go--”

“Your place next time?” Harry asked, hopeful.

Draco’s smile was blinding. “Yes, all right.”

~

“I wonder what Harry sees in Draco?” Hermione muttered as she watched them dancing.

“Opposites attract,” Ron finally said. “I’m hoping Harry’ll dump the git soon.”

“I doubt that.” Hermione pursed her lips. “They’ve been together for months.”

“Don’t remind me.” Ron eyed Hermione. “Why d’you care, anyway?”

Hermione shrugged. “Just curious. I want Harry to be happy, and if Draco makes him happy I guess that’s good.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes as Draco, laughing, said something that made Harry grasp his hips and grind against him. Then, sighing, she turned away. What intrigued each person was unique, after all.

~


End file.
